Shere Khan, Ernie, and Kaa's conversation
Here's how Shere Khan, Ernie, and Kaa's conversation goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Khan pulls Kaa by the tail, making a doorbell sound Kaa: Huh? Oh, now what? I'll be right down. (looks down from the tree to see who it is) Yes? Yes? Who is it? Shere Khan comes from behind the tree: It's me, Shere Khan. Ernie: And Ernie. We'd like a word with you, if you don't mind. Kaa: Shere Khan. What a ss-surprise. And nice to meet you Ernie. Shere Khan: Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything. Kaa: Oh no, nothing at all. Shere Khan bares claws: I thought you were entertaining someone up there in your coils. Kaa: Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta. Shere Khan: But you were singing to someone. grabs Kaa's neck Who is it, Kaa? Kaa: Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself. Shere Khan: Indeed. Kaa: Yes, yes, you see, I have (gulps) trouble with my ss-sinuses. Shere Khan: What a pity. Kaa: Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis? (starts his hypnotic eye trick) Let me show you how it works. (sings) Trust in me. moves to Shere Khan's eyes, but he drops his paw over Kaa's head, moving it to the ground Kaa: Mmm-fff! Ernie: Don't use hypnosis on me, you fool! I am a Sith lord! That doesn't work on Sith. Shere Khan: We can't be bothered with that. We have no time for that sort of nonsense. Kaa (from under paw): Some other time, perhaps? Shere Khan: Perhaps. (scratches Kaa's right nostral) But at the moment we're searching for a man-cub. Kaa (released): Man-cub? What man-cub? Ernie: The one who is lost. Shere Khan: Now where do you suppose he could be? Kaa shrugs: Search me. Shere Khan: That's an excellent idea. (Kaa covers his mouth) I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa? Kaa: Uh, ss-certainly not. down the end of his tail Nothing here his open mouth And nothing in here. (points to his empty mouth) in the coils above snores. Shere Khan glances up Ernie: What was that? makes snorting sounds Kaa: My ss-sinuses. Shere Khan: Hmm. Indeed. And now, how about the middle? Kaa: The middle? Oh, the middle. puts down his middle, leaving Mowgli and Chinta in much less coils Khan then feels the middle, trying to feel for something Kaa: Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle. Shere Khan: Hmmm. Really? Well, if you do just happen to see the man-cub, you will inform us first. Understand? Kaa (gulps): I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die. Ernie: Good to know, snake. Now we shall be on our way. Khan and Ernie leave Kaa: Ooh, who do they think they're fooling? "Helpless little lad" Ooh, they give me the shivers. shivers, and completely looses grip on now awake Mowgli and Chinta Kaa: Picking on that poor little helpless boy... oh, yes, poor little helpless boy. pushes Kaa's coils off the branch and he falls down, hitting his head on some branches along the way - just like earlier. Kaa: Oooh! Mowgli: (slides down a vine with Chinta on his shoulder) You told us lie, Kaa. You said we could trust you. Kaa: It's like you said. You can't trust anyone! lunges at Mowgli, but a knot on his tail stops him. Mowgli leaves Kaa: If I never see that skinny little shrimp again, it will be too soon. Ooh.. my ss-sacroiliac. then Kaa gets grabbed by the throat and it's Silverstream as "It Comes With a Pool" starts beginning Silverstream: Kaa! Where is she?! Where is Chinta?! She's with Mowgli! Kaa: Well, I saw her and the man cub earlier, while I was talking to Shere Khan and this big chicken called "Ernie". Brian: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Kaa, did you say: "giant chicken"? Kaa: Yeah, why? Silverstream: (soon realizes that Chinta's even more danger) Oh, no! throws Kaa somewhere far away and flies off Stewie: Silver, wait! Silverstream is going as fast as she can as our heroes catch up from behind her, and soon it was getting dark and Silverstream soon sees little footprints and they are revealed to be Chinta's and Mowgli's Master Shake: Bingo! Silverstream: We got them now. Peter: Wait guys, look. shows Shere Khan and Ernie and the team quickly and quietly backed away behind a rock, trying not to be seen. Shere Khan and Ernie kept stomping through the ground. Sylveon: Look, it's Ernie. Brian: And Shere Khan. [Ernie and Shere Khan look around, almost catching a glimpse of our heroes. Shere Khan spotted something and had a glimpse of what it was Shere Khan: Well, we found what were looking for. Ernie: Yes indeed. then Vaporeon picks up a rock and throws it distracting the predators Vaporeon: What are we waiting for? Come on! make a dash for it as they are distracted, but Ernie looks back and sees our heroes Ernie: snarls Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series